Ever wondered what it would be like if fangirls stepped into Hetaoni
by catofawesomeness
Summary: This is a crazy story about what would happen if fangirls went to Hetaoni and beat the living #! Out of Steve! Trust me. I'd fudging LOVE to do it. Sorry if you don't like the story. I'm still kind of new here.
1. Chapter 1

**_This is a crazy story about what would happen if fangirls went to Hetaoni and beat the living $#!+ Out of Steve! Trust me. I'd fudging LOVE to do it._**

**_Rated T for blood and my mouth._**

**_Sorry if the characters are, well, OOC. But I'm trying!_**

**_Little back story!:_**

**_I'm Natalie_**

**_Fiona is a real friend of mine_**

**_Katie is a friend of mine who is not a Hetalian sadly, but she's still pretty awesome. Until she lectures me for swearing which is TOTALLY UNAWESOME! (Sorry, Prussia is contagious) She doesn't come up much in this story. _**

Natalie and her friend, Fiona were walking down the street one day after they had both just seen a Hetaoni tutorial on YouTube. Neither one of them could find it anywhere else. Anyway, they were walking down the street and suddenly, they saw a weird looking map on the ground. "What the fuck is this?" Natalie asked swearing, as she always did. Katie popped out of nowhere and lectured her for swearing. Again. "UGH! FOR THE LOVE OF PIE, KATIE! SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Natalie yelled for the thousandth time that day. Katie shut up and when away.

"You shouldn't yell at her like that." Fiona said calmly. She knew she was the only one Natalie wouldn't cuss out for saying something like that. Natalie growled as a warning and picked up the map. "Hey! This is a map of the mansion in Hetaoni!" Natalie said, showing Fiona the map. Fiona started tearing up at the mention of any and all things Hetaoni related. "Oh, calm down!" Natalie told her calmly. "It was just a game." "I know, but. But..." Fiona said brokenly "Oh, no. Not again." Natalie thought knowing the waterworks were starting soon. "BAWWWWW!" Fiona started crying on Natalie's shoulder. AGAIN! Natalie rolled her eyes and patted Fiona on the shoulder. "Calm down. Calm down. Just imagine stepping into Hetaoni for a few years and beating the living **_SHIT_** out of Steve..." Both girls stared off, dreamily into space.

Suddenly, they were not on the streets of Huntsville, Alabama anymore, but in the Hetaoni mansion itself. And Natalie had her signature machete and was wearing her Taekwondo uniform she had a flame thrower strapped to her back. Fiona was wearing medieval armor and was carrying a fucking HUGE machine gun and had a medieval sword complete with scabbard and belt, as well as the longest knife either of them had ever seen strapped to her thigh. They saw Italy, Romano, Germany, Prussia, America, England, China, Japan, Canada, Russia, France, and Spain cornered by that DAMN monster, Steve.

"FUCK YEAH! LET'S **_DO_** THIS SHIT! Natalie screamed and then let out a long, loud "KEEEEYYYAAA!" as she gave Steve a flying side kick to the head.

She stepped to the side to give Fiona a chance to pulverize it with her machine gun. Once Fiona had fired for a considerable amount of time at Steve only missing three times, Natalie put that flamethrower to use and torched the damn thing. She kept the fire on that **thing** until she felt satisfied. Then, when she was done, Fiona leapt at it with her sword and gave it several long, deep gashes to its head and chest. Then, Natalie leaped at it again but this time with her signature ax kick, she felt unknown power coursing through her and noticed England giving both of them more power through his magic. She sidestepped a slow punch from the monster and gave it a front kick to its naked crotch. She then stepped to the side and Fiona went to work with the sword again. The added power from England did the trick and they were both successful in beating the living **_SHIT_** out of Steve. IT was laying there presumably dead. Natalie and Fiona high-fived at their victory. Then they heard a quiet voice from the corner

"W-who are you" It was Canada. "We're two Hetalia fangirls who have no fucking idea how we got here!" Natalie said cheerful and swearing as ever. "NATALIE! WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT SWEARING?!" Katie popped out of nowhere AGAIN. "SHUT THE FUCK UP, KATIE! HOW DID YOU EVEN GET IN HERE?!" Natalie said for the 1001st time that day. "I pop out of thin air every time you swear! At least, when I have the time." Katie told her rolling her eyes "WOW! YA DON'T SAY!" Natalie said, voice dripping with sarcasm. "I'm going back home." Katie said "See ya in English class." "K. Bye!" Natalie replied, her normal cheerful self again. "You have some weird friends don't you?" Romano said voice hard and sarcastic as always.

Then the door flew off its hinges and they were cornered by hundreds of Steve's! Natalie screamed her signature battle cry again but this time with an extra swear word for added emphasis.

" **FUCK YEAH! LET'S FUCKING ****_DO_**** THIS SHIT!**" She and Fiona and the others leapt at the Steve's and proceeded to beat the **_FUCKING SHIT_** out of every single one!

**_Sorry! I was on a sugar high! SO! HOW WAS IT?! Anything I can improve? Any ideas for future fics? Vague connections or mutterings about your personal life? If you think 'T' is too harsh or not harsh enough just say so and I'll try to change it. _****_THANK YOU FOR READING!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Okay, this was suggested by Lyra Melody. And is dedicated to her. So if you want to thank someone for this idea, thank her! You're awesome, Lyra, thanks for the idea! As always, I do not own Hetalia, the characters and all that good stuff. So, hope you enjoy this addition of what was originally going to be a oneshot!_**

While they were beating the shit out of the Steve army, Spain somehow managed to get an arm bitten by the weird looking flying Steve. England knew what was coming and gave Natalie an extra burst of magic

**_"OH, NO YOU'RE FUCKING NOT, YOU DAMN FLYING STEVE!"_** She screamed and leapt at Birdy Steve with her famous flying side kick of death! But, just as her foot was making contact with Steve's obnoxiously big, gray, head, there was a huge flash of blue light and Steve flew straight into the opposite wall. "How did I…?" Natalie started to ask and then the weird Steve covered in eyeballs came lurching straight at her and she didn't have time to think. She axe kicked the short, fat, ugly, fucking, retarded Steve and the same thing happened. Of course, England knew what was going on and kept his magic energy trained on her. After Natalie had successfully beaten the shit out of at least ten Steve's, England decided to give Fiona a turn. He turned the magic on Fiona and she managed to kill five more. England took a break for about a minute to heal the gash in Spain's arm before turning the magic back to Natalie and her machete. Suddenly, the blade of the machete started glowing green. A bright, vicious kind of green that almost blinded you by just looking at it.

**_"AWW FUCK YEAH!"_** Natalie screamed in anticipated victory and proceeded to leap at what appeared to be the one of the lead Steve's who was currently attacking America. The Steve's jaws were inches from America's head when Natalie leapt in with a blinding flash of light and cut the Steve clean in half. Blood spattered her uniform and hair and got all over America but neither of them cared.

**_"FUCK YEAH! THIS IS FUCKING AWESOME!" _**Natalie screamed in victory and leaped at another Steve; machete raised and screamed her signature battle cry

**_"FUCK YEAH! LET'S _****_DO_** **_THIS SHIT!"_** Her machete dug straight into the Steve's heart and more blood spattered the green, glowing blade but it didn't appear to tarnish the brilliant glow of the blade. Or Natalie's face for that matter. Not that her face was literally glowing, but her expression was one of pure, unadulterated **_JOY_**! She was killing Steve's left and right pushing the army back almost singlehandedly. She and Fiona had the best weapons, so they were at the front of the battle. It felt so **_RIGHT_** for Natalie to be at the front of a battle. Maybe it was all that German blood. They were doing well, pushing the Steveish army back and getting revenge for all the other time loops and poor Italy, who was cowering in the corner, not wanting to take part in this crazy, awesome fight of awesomeness. But even he admitted it was pretty damn awesome. Not in that wording of course. Well, they were pushing the Steveish army back considerably and Natalie was coated in blood. And she'd never admit to it, but a good deal of it was hers. But she did not fall.

**_SHE'S A H***** FOR FUCK'S SAKE! H*****'S DO NOT FALL!_** (Sorry, I'm not about to give a last name out over the internet.) England was the only one who noticed and he took a bit of power from her machete for a few seconds to heal the gash in her side. The few seconds did not matter. She leapt back into battle. Then she noticed another Steve, one of the large, muscly ones was going after Canada. She leaped at it with a raging war cry

**_"FUCK YEAH! LET'S DO THIS SHIT!"_** The Steve didn't even see her coming. Within seconds, her blade was in its throat and it was doubled over bleeding. Canada ran and Natalie proceeded to attack Steve with her Blade of Awesomeness. She stabbed it three times in the back before it picked her up by the ankle, its hand felt cold and clammy and dead. It tried to kill her. She saw this coming and did a quick pull up and sliced Steve's arm clean off. The Steve dropped her and she twisted nimbly in the air, landing on her feet, machete still in hand. She leapt at the Steve once more and proceeded to beat it to a bloody pulp. She spun on her heel to see Prussia doing battle with what appeared to be one of the lead Steve's. Prussia was doing pretty good until the Steve managed to get a bite out of his calf. Prussia's knees buckled and he fell. Natalie moved in

**_"GET THE FUCK OFF OF MY FRIENDS YOU DAMN STEVEISH BASTARD!"_** She screamed at the top of her lungs, jumping on the Steve in an attempt to decapitate it. But England's power was no longer with her. He was busy healing Prussia. Natalie was knocked to the ground and the Steve first kicked her machete away and then pinned her to the ground with one foot. She tried to reach her machete but it was no use. It was too far away. England who was now done healing Prussia looked over just in time to see the Steve scratch a big gash down the middle of her face narrowly avoiding her eye. Natalie was cussing green and blue but it had no effect on the Steve. It looked like the end but England fired the most powerful curse he knew at the Steve. There was a blinding flash of white light and everyone closed their eyes. All movement in the room stopped. And suddenly, in the midst of the light, four figures appeared. The ancients. Germania, Rome, Ancient Egypt, and Ancient Greece. They were all dressed in their respective military gear and had a large assortment of ancient weapons strapped to them. The Steve on Natalie stepped off and she wasted no time in grabbing her machete and England wasted no time in backing her up with his magic again. Her machete was replaced with a sword which, just like the machete was glowing bright green, but this time, instead of her taekwondo uniform which was on Italy's lap, clean and white as ever, but in a style of medieval looking armor none of them had ever seen before. She grinned and screamed her war cry:

**_"LET'S FUCKING DO THIS SHIT!"_** at that, the silence disappeared and they all leaped back into battle. Italy pulled the ancients to the side and explained what had happened as quickly as he could. They nodded and leapt into battle with the newer countries and their new companions. Natalie was in the thick of the battle. The weight of the armor on her shoulders just felt so RIGHT! Like it had been missing for her entire life!

"So, just how powerful is this army of Steve's?" a deep male voice from behind the thirteen year old asked. "They're pretty good. But we're better!" Natalie yelled, stabbing a nearby Steve who was about to mangle Romano. She turned and saw it was Germania who spoke. "Really, how good are they?" He asked in a no-nonsense tone. "Well, me and Fiona have had to save pretty much everyone's ass at least once and both of us have nearly been killed here plenty of times." Natalie explained while decapitating and stabbing Steve's left and right. "That good huh?" He said, stabbing a Birdy Steve with his sword and deflecting a hit from another which Natalie took care of. "Yep. But I'm a H*****. We stop at **_NOTHING_** until our enemy has been wiped off the face of this **_FUCKING EARTH!_**" Natalie said killing a few more Steve's. They just kept coming! "Where are they all coming from?" America asked, clearly tired of the fight. **_"WHO THE FUCK CARES!? AS LONG AS WE WIPE THEM OFF THE FACE OF THIS FUCKING EARTH I'M HAPPY!"_** Natalie screamed back at him across the battlefield. After literal hours of fighting, the Steve army was completely gone! **_"AWWW FUCK YEAH!"_**

Natalie still somehow managed to find the energy to scream as she fell to the ground from numerous injuries all over her body. England walked through the mess of battle, supplying bandages, crutches, splints and braces which he conjured out of thin air. Italy walked around cleaning whatever blood he could off the floor, walls, and celling with whatever he could find to clean with. Once that was done, Natalie managed to saw her way through the bars on one of the windows, and they all slipped into freedom to meet the other countries who were ecstatic with their return. After a lot of questioning that I'll skip since you already know the answers, the ancients hugged their respective children and grandchildren, and went home. Natalie and Fiona were transferred back to their time and were allowed to keep the weapons and armor which were invisible to anyone but themselves.

**_TO BE CONTINUED! (maybe...)  
_**

**_Woo! That was a mouthful! If you notice any grammar/spelling mistakes please don't hesitate to point them out! Well, tell me what you think! Did you like it? Was it awesome? (common, ya KNOW it was… just kidding!)_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_HELLO, PEOPLE! It's me again! I'm sort of winging this one so if you have any ideas to make it better SAY SO! Yeah, I don't own Hetalia or Hetaoni or the characters, you know, all that good shit! I'm surprised I could find time enough to type this, what with my shitload of English Homework and all. But I did it somehow! _****_THIS IS DEDICATED TO MY CAT, SHADOW. BECAUSE HONESTLY, I COULDN'T THINK OF ANYONE ELSE TO DEDICATE IT TO!_****_ I sort of went on a little rant about my personal life in this chapter. To be honest, this story's sort of becoming my diary… Weird._**

Well, it wasn't long before Natalie and Fiona were called back to the world of Hetalia. And, yes, America, England, Germany, Italy, France, Japan, China, Spain, Canada, Romano, Prussia, and Russia (did I miss anyone?) were somehow stuck in Hetaoni again. Apparently, they randomly woke up in the mansion again. No one was sure how, but they did know that Natalie and Fiona could beat the Steveish army and get them out of there. So, they got England to summon them from Huntsville, Alabama with his magic.

Natalie was over at Fiona's house this time, and she had brought her armor and sword. She brought them with her everywhere even though no one else but her and Fiona could see them outside of the Hetalia world. There scars were also invisible to anyone outside of Hetalia. And when anyone touched them, they felt just like normal skin. She carried the gear with her because it kept the one **_FUCKING AWESOME_** fight of her life close to her. And she had a feeling she might need them. Her Mom pulled up into Fiona's driveway and she got out. "See ya, Mom." She called out as her mom drove off leaving her at Fiona's house with her armor, which was stored in a backpack because

A. She was planning a sleepover and needed extra cloths

And

B. because even though the sword and armor were invisible they were still there. They still had mass and anyone touching them would know. (Hence the backpack)

The only thing she could take out of her huge back pack was the sword itself, the scabbard, and the belt. And she was fine, as long as no one bumped into her on the street. She rang the doorbell and waited. Fiona answered the door and hugged her. "HEY NATALE!" Natalie's easily excited friend yelled as she hugged her. They went to Fiona's room and stayed up there talking about Fiona's crazy Hetalia dreams and the most **_FUCKING AWESOME_** battle either of them had ever been in.

Then suddenly, instead of talking in Fiona's bedroom, they were back in the Hetaoni mansion. Fiona was wearing her armor and had her knife and sword. But no machine gun and Natalie had her armor and sword but no flame thrower. They looked around and saw the countries in the room. That was when they realized that they were standing in one of England's magic circles. Looking around, Natalie saw that they were in the **_SAME, FUCKING OLD PLACE!_**

"Okay, what did ya do this time?" She asked no one inpraticular. "Hehe. Well, we think one of England's spells went a little wrong, but no one's sure. Not even him." America said pointing to a wild Steve behind the girls. **_"WELL, WHY AREN'T YOU FIGHTING?! GET TO IT! LET'S DO THIS SHIT!" _** Natalie screamed and leapt at the Steve. England was the only one that moved and he only did this to give her blade the magic properties that made it so damn **_AWESOME!_**

Everyone else just stood there. Waiting for Natalie to get done beating the shit out of the Steve. But it didn't happen. This Steve had somehow managed to escape the last battle and it knew what to expect. It knocked Natalie out of the air and pinned her with one foot. Almost the same as last time. The other countries and Fiona ran over to try to help her and England turned his power on the first one to get over there which was. (I chose one country at random.) Prussia dug his sword deep into the Steve's belly but the Steve was still standing. It managed to kick Natalie in the head which had no effect because of her helmet. Germany also joined (Also, random choice.) and they managed, with the help of England's somehow doubled power to do what one Natalie could do under normal circumstances. Once they got the Steve off of her, the door burst open and about a thousand new breads of Steve entered the room, all with their eyes set on Natalie to avenge their Friend's deaths.

**_"FUCK YEAH! LET'S DO THIS SHIT!"_** Natalie rushed into battle screaming. **_"ARE YOU CRAZY?! THEY'LL KLL YOU!"_** America screamed after her. **_"THESE GUYS ARE NEW! THERE'S NO WAY THEY'LL KNOW MY TECHNIQUES!"_** Natalie screamed back to him. England focused his magical powers on her and everyone rushed into battle. But with the Steve's all focused on killing Natalie, there wasn't much they could do. Natalie was doing well, until one of the sneaky bastards got her from behind and managed to knock her to the ground. England had new ideas though and managed to summon, not just the ancients but all the other countries too. Austria just sort of sat there playing a piano that somehow magically appeared in the room (but was really Canada) but everyone else was fighting! Someone (one of the ancients' maybe?) Managed to get Steve off of Natalie and then jumped back into battle. By this time Natalie was **_FUCKING PISSED!_** She grabbed her sword and jumped straight at the Steveish bastard!

**_"LET'S DO THIS SHIT!"_** she screamed her battle cry and ran the Steve straight through the eye with her sword. The Steve fell to the ground and blood spattered her face, sword and armor, but she couldn't care less! She leapt at a Steve that was attacking Switzerland and Lichtenstein and Ran it clear through. Switzerland pulled Lichtenstein to the corner where Italy was hiding and told her to stay there, then, picking up his AK-47, he ran off into the battle. Italy and Lichtenstein were hugging each other for dear life and both were crying. They hated the idea of war. Which was a very foreign idea to Natalie. She was always looking for a good fight and she hardly ever got one. Natalie was killing Steve's left and right but, they were all targeting her which made it a little harder to kill them all. Rome and Germania somehow managed to get in the middle of the battle with her and they were all fighting back to back.

"I…Fucking…Love…This!" Natalie told her companions between gasps. Rome and Germania exchanged looks. "You know it won't last, right?" Rome asked. "WOW! YA DON'T SAY!" Natalie said, voice dripping with sarcasm. "Of course I know I'll fall eventually. But that doesn't mean I can't enjoy this while I have it. This is one of the only big battles I've ever been in. And I LOVE it! In my life at home, I've fallen plenty of times. But I just get right back up again and **_FUCKING KICK LIFE'S ASS!_** I know I won't be able to do it forever, but that doesn't mean I won't try for as long as I can manage it!"

She punctuated her little monologue by stabbing a ferocious Steve straight through the gut. Rome and Germania were silent, too busy fighting the Steveish army to reply. Then, something new, something other than the magic from England, went shooting through her body. She felt this painful sensation came to rest in her stomach and soon, she fell to the ground. She gasped as the new pain shot threw her in waves. There was a blinding flash of light, and she was thrown into a wall, and slid down it. Then, something appeared from the air. Something tall, and gray, and glowing. Something that had been after her since she first set foot into that mansion. The Steve of all Steve's. One of the most evil creatures ever to grace this earth, or just stomp all over it. One or the other. It was Voldemort-Steve. England quickly got hold of Natalie with his magic again and healed the wounds sustained by her impact with the wall. She grabbed her sword and braced herself for what was surly going to be the biggest battle of her life.

**_"LET'S DO THIS SHIT!"_** She screamed, leaping at Voldemort-Steve. She was slashing and stabbing and swinging but it didn't seem to be doing any good! She was thrown back into the wall again. And slid down it in a daze. She shook herself out of it and sidestepped Voldy-Steve's claws and grabbed her sword. Fortunately for her, Voldy-Steve is an idiot, and she stabbed him clean through the back with that sword. It didn't help. But she was still trying. Eventually, some of the other countries and Fiona managed to kill off enough of the Steveish army to go help her. Spain was the first one over there (I chose at random.) He had an axe. And already owed Natalie his life for the first time she saved his ass. Shit was about to go down! Even clueless Spain knew how to kill. Spain grabbed his axe and Natalie grabbed her sword and they both jumped at Voldy-Steve at the same time. The axe and the sword, both of which were unusually sharp that day, dug themselves into Voldy-Steve. Slicing IT clean through! "Damn, that felt good." Natalie said, face alight with joy. The other Steve's stopped dead in their tracks. **_Voldy-Steve_** had been **_KILLED_**?! None of those words belonged in the same sentence. The Steveish army attacked, but without a leader to communicate with them, they did horribly and were beaten badly. After the last Steve was killed, the two girls and the other countries combed through the whole building, looking for more. After they were done, England performed some magic on Natalie and Fiona's parents and teachers, giving them a false memory that the two were doing foreign studies in Portugal. So they got to stay for a while!

**_TO BE CONTINUED!_**

**_Okay, that took a while to write, and I'm running low on ideas. If you can think of anything just say so, because I need all the help I can get if I'm going to continue this story for as long as I plan to! Hopefully you find it interesting! I originally wrote the first chapter as a way to get all the extra energy and Steve-hate out. I never thought this would happen. BUT I SURE AS HECK DON'T MIND! So, as always, tell me what you thought, any grammar/spelling mistakes. All that good stuff! _****_THANK YOU FOR READING!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_HELLO AGAIN! okay, a couple of things you'll need to know before you read this new chapter:_**

**_1. This chapter is mostly on what happens to Natalie, Fiona, Romano, and Spain along with a special guest Character with a surprise entrance  
_**

**_2. Anyone whose waiting for chapter two on Burned to the Ground is going to have to wait a while. I'm not exactly in the mood to write fluff since my temps been a little high lately. Yesterday, it got as high as 102 degrees F. The fever broke that same day, and I no longer feel like I've been run over by a truck full of overweight Steve's. Just like I swallowed a porcupine. I still feel like crap and won't be able to write family fluff for a while.  
_**

**_3. I'm not going to be able to update as often because my computer's being an asshole and decided to stop working so this is being uploaded via my Mom's laptop which I won't be able to use everyday.  
_**

**_4. I don't really have much of a plan for this chapter other than kicking Steve's ass. So, this is kind of writing itself. I am, however using some ideas requested by IWantsRussia.  
_**

**_THIS IS DEDICATED TO IWantsRussia BECAUSE HE/SHE IS AWESOME AND THEY GAVE ME IDEAS! _**_  
_

**_Just so you know, I think this is going to be my longest chapter yet! It'll take a while to write though, especially since I've been sick. Fuck winter. _**

**_As always, I don't own Hetalia, Hetaoni or the characters. but if you want to repost this anywhere, get in touch with me and make sure I'm okay with it. I probably will be. As long as I'm given credit for making this epic fanfic of awesomeness.  
_**

While combing the building for escaped Steve's, our group of Hetalia fangirls and countries decided to split up, which, if you've ever watched/played Hetaoni, never ends well. Natalie, Fiona, Romano and Spain went together. France, America, Canada and England went together. Japan, China, Russia and Italy went together. Germania, Rome, Ancient Egypt, and Ancient Greece went together. And Germany and Prussia went as a group of two. Natalie, Fiona, Spain and Romano took the basement because Natalie and Fiona were kickass fighters and knew how to hold off the Steveish army long enough for Spain and Romano to go and get backup. France, America, Canada, and England took the first floor. Japan, China, Russia and Italy took the second floor. The Ancients took the third floor and Germany and Prussia took the fourth floor.

* * *

Natalie, Fiona, Spain and Romano were walking around in the basement when they noticed that huge hole in the wall that no one seemed to notice in the real game itself. They crawled inside and what they saw was enough even to make Natalie's eyes widen. It was a bunch of big, gray disgusting looking (and smelling) eggs. _So that's were all the extra Steve's have been_ coming_ from! _Natalie thought, poking one of the eggs. It burst open with a puff of smoke that smelled like a mix between rotten eggs, burning hair, cat pee, pit stains and dirty underwear. A mini Steve popped out.

"AAAAAW!" Spain said poking the mini Steve's cheeks. It jumped on him and tried to eat his face. Natalie managed to pull it off and pull the visor of her helmet down at the same time to keep it from killing her. Fiona, who was the one trusted with the first aid kit here, poured rubbing alcohol on the bite marks on Spain's face and bandaged it up as best as she could. "What the fuck is this?!" Natalie and Romano asked at the same time. The Steve was gnawing on Natalie's armored arm. Natalie ran it through with her sword. Spain didn't seem too happy about that. But then again it _did_ try to eat his face. They went around destroying the Steve's eggs and mini Steve's with their respective weapons. The one problem was the noxious gas. It made Spain pass out straight away. Fiona got an idea on how to fix this.

"Hey, Romano, why don't you and Natalie take Spain near that opening for some fresh air and come back every once in a while to make sure I don't pass out. Then we switch it out." "Great idea! How come you never had any battle strategies like this when we were fighting?" Natalie asked "I can't think like that when I fight. I'm too busy kicking ass." Fiona said. So that's what they ended up doing. Everything went according to plan until Natalie ran into their mother. Who was a thirty foot tall, obviously pregnant female Steve. Her name was Bertha. and she was mad. Mad as in angry. Not crazy. (Well, she was crazy, but... Ya know what? You get the idea.) So Natalie had to fight a thirty foot tall pregnant Bertha in the dark while surrounded by a terrible smelling gas that smelled like rotten eggs, burning hair, cat pee, pit stains, and dirty underwear. She called for backup and Fiona, Romano and Spain came in and saw her doing battle Romano and Spain ran to get backup while Fiona did battle alongside Natalie. Bertha, as I've said before, was very displeased. Natalie was thrown up against the wall and slid down it.

"Damn you, Bertha." She said pulling herself to her feet ignoring the splitting headache and rushing at the Bertha. She stabbed her huge belly and three mini Steve's popped out. All as vicious as the mini Steve's that had come from the accidentally broken eggs that were surrounding Natalie and Fiona all during the fight. Fiona was trying to take care of them while Natalie killed Bertha. Mini Steve's were ten time as easy to kill as adult Steve's so even though Fiona was badly outnumbered, she was still kicking ass. Natalie had managed to corner Bertha while the mini Steve's joined their companion's ranks. Natalie and Fiona were finding it hard to breath because of the gas coming from the eggs. Then, all of the sudden, a random person fell from the ceiling. A person with blonde hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a style of medieval that looked similar to what Natalie had on.

"WHAT THE FUCK?! IVY?!" Natalie yelled looking a little closer at her friend. Ivy smiled and leaped at Bertha with Natalie they screamed their battle cry that only the two of them seemed to know about before coming here

**_"LET'S FUCKING DO THIS_ SHIT!"** They screamed, leaping at Bertha. Ivy's sword punctured Bertha's head and Natalie's went streetlight through her fat, gross stomach. Blood spattered their armor and Ivy flinched in disgust. "There's a lot of it here, you better get used to it." Natalie told her friend when she cut Bertha's head off to make sure_** IT** _ was dead. "So, what the fuck are you doing here and how did you get here?" Natalie asked as they went to help Fiona with the mini Steve army which was getting out of hand. "I'm not even sure? So, what's going on with the fat, gray things?" Natalie explained "Cool story, bro." Ivy said as she sliced another mini Steve clean in half.

Then, Romano and Spain came back with reinforcements (America, Prussia, and Germania.) They helped kill the army of mini Steve's and asked Ivy some very awkward questions. "Y U NO STOP ASKING WEIRD QUESTIONS?!" Ivy asked, annoyed. They shut up and went back to their respective floors While Natalie, Fiona, Romano, Spain and Ivy went to the safe room to take baths and get some rest.

**_So, how was it? I was expecting it to be longer, but it turned out a little short. What did you think? Anything I can improve? Spelling/Grammar mistakes? THANK YOU FOR_ READING!**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Well, chapter 5! Hope you like it. And I did update Burned to the Ground for anyone watching that. Oh, I put Switzerland in this chapter. My friend always says I act just like him. And my brother acts like Austria. There is much angst. *twitch* *twitch* I mean, we used to get along okay but then he decided to be a total ASSHOLE! *Imagines destroying his piano and grins like a physco* I was more than a little mad at my brother when I wrote this... sorry.  
_**

Well, when Ivy came. She didn't come alone. She brought Switzerland! Who had guns. SHIT WAS ABOUT TO GO **DOWN! **Suddenly, France, America, Canada and England burst into the room, trying to fight off a whole ARMY of Steve's and Bertha's. Natalie lifted her sword and Switzerland raised his M16 and they charged at the Steve/Bertha Army with Fiona and Ivy.

"**_LET'S FUCKING DO THIS SHIT!" _**Natalie screamed at the top of her lungs as she and the others leaped into battle. Natalie was back to back with Switzerland and Fiona was laughing like crazy. Telling Natalie that she was practically Switzerland's twin. Natalie was slicing and stabbing and Switzerland was putting all those years of target practice to use with his M16. His pile of guns was over in the corner. The countries who didn't already have a weapon picked one up. All in all, there were two AK-47s three M16s, Five C93s and Seven RPG (Rocket Propelled Grenade) Launchers. Some countries traded in their weapons for guns and started kicking ass harder than ever. Ivy had brought lots of swords. There were katanas, broadswords, Machetes, Arming swords, Khmali swords, Rapiers, and many others. If you didn't have a gun, you had a sword. That was that. America traded in his pistol for a M16 and Canada grabbed a Khmali sword. France grabbed a Rapier. Suddenly, two pianos crashed through the ceiling. It was Austria. And Natalie's brother who I'll call Ethan for the sake of not giving him any MORE stalkers. Natalie twitched and tried to pretend her brother wasn't there.

"Damn him! Why does he have to follow me everywhere?!" She asked under her breath. "Who?" Switzerland asked, shooting another Steve while Natalie stabbed a Bertha. "My damn brother." Natalie breathed back "He follows me everywhere and he's obsessed with his piano." She said, annoyed. Switzerland's eyes widen but he didn't say anything. They kept fighting and fighting but the Bertha's and Steve's just kept coming. Blood was everywhere. Eventually, the battle started to calm down a little. Natalie looked around and saw that Ethan and Austria were cowering in the corner, crying because their piano had been destroyed. Natalie walked over and kicked her brother in the face.

**_"WHY THE FUCK DO YOU HAVE TO FOLLOW ME EVERYWHERE!? YOU CREEPER!"_** She screamed. Kicking him everywhere she could reach. England eventually got tired of watching this and sent Ethan back home with a black eye, a bloody nose, a split lip and several broken ribs and a wiped memory from the kicks and punches. Natalie wiped her hands and went back to the safe room with the others to clean up and get some sleep and try to find a way out.

**_Well, that didn't go quite as expected. So, what do you think? Oh, and IwantsRussia, you have to go to publish to put a story on. Go to publish and then to Doc manager and lable the document and click copy and paste and copy and paste the text from a word doc and click save. Then you have to go to New story and say yes to the guidlines and go to new story, then choose your catagory and type your title and summary. Then, fill out the genre and characters and such. Then, click select document and scroll down untill you find the doc you just saved. Hope this helped.  
_**


End file.
